PROJECT SUMMARY: The Cardiovascular Phenotyping Core was added during Phase II of the OMRF ?Interdisciplinary Research in Vascular Biology? COBRE grant in response to growing demand from COBRE investigators for scientific and technical expertise in developing cardiovascular disease models and conducting specialized pathophysiological tests. The Phase III Cardiovascular Phenotyping Core objective is to expand resources, services, and training available to COBRE and non-COBRE investigators for establishing precise cardiovascular and metabolic phenotypes for their genetically-altered mice. All COBRE investigators use gene- targeted mice and mouse models of cardiovascular disease as major research approaches to elucidate the molecular mechanisms of disease and generate novel discoveries in cardiovascular biology. This year, we significantly strengthened the Core capabilities by purchasing a cutting-edge VisualSonics Vevo-2100 Ultrasound Imaging System. With institutional support, we upgraded our Hemavet analyzer for blood cell count and differentials, and purchased a new Catalyst Dx Chemistry Analyzer that permits automated analysis of a broad spectrum of clinical chemical parameters of mouse blood and urine samples. The Core will provide a centralized system for accessing this state-of-the-art technology for evaluating complex cardiovascular disease pathologies to COBRE and non-COBRE investigators and will be guided by 3 specific aims: 1) Provide services of echocardiographic and Doppler imaging of cardiovascular structures and functions of genetically modified mice using Vevo-2100 system; 2) Provide consultation, training, genetic resources, and special instrumentation for general phenotyping, including peripheral blood cell and chemistry analyses, and sophisticated mouse cardiovascular procedures/disease models. The Core will maintain colonies of valuable mouse genetic tools (e.g. inducible or tissue-specific Cre or reporter lines) for genetic analysis of cardiovascular phenotypes; 3) Develop Core into sustainable facility that continues to provide services to COBRE and external cardiovascular investigators after Phase III funding. To achieve the Aims, the Core will provide COBRE and external investigators: 1) direct ultrasound imaging services, 2) technical training to use validated cardiovascular phenotyping techniques and instruments, 3) service for procedures requiring highly specialized skills, and 4) mouse genetic tools. A Core Coordinator will be designated for service requests and conduct regular surveys of end users to evaluate quality, turn-around, service costs, and training effectivness: this will be evaluated quarterly by Core Directors and annually by the External Advisory Committee, providing accountability for the Core's success. The Aims will be implemented under highly qualified director/co-director leadership and dedicated expert technical staff. By offering unique training and collaborative opportunities, we expect to develop this Core into a sustainable facility and further nurture establishment of an internationally- recognized center of excellence.